vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Karma
Summary Alma Karma is a former Exorcist of the Black Order, a Second Exorcist, and the "First Womb" of the Third Exorcist Program. Because of the shard of Dark Matter from the Akuma Egg that was placed into his body, he later became an Akuma before he fought and died from injuries sustained at the hands of his best friend and the incarnation of his previous incarnation's lover, Yu Kanda. After becoming an Akuma, several of the tattoos on Alma's body integrated more into his Akuma form, their coloring changing and becoming incorporated with several new markings. His limbs also lost their human attributes somewhat, the skin ridging in some areas and his knees becoming more joint-like. As his transformation into his Akuma form became more complete, his hair snapped off to its original length, the scars on his face healed, and he gained tear-like markings underneath his eyes. After his transformation he awakens now covered in markings reminiscent of level four Akuma. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-C Name: Alma Karma, First Womb Origin: D.Gray-Man Gender: Male Age: 10, Biologically 20 Classification: Human Exorcist, Akuma Powers and Abilities: Akuma Physiology, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Akuma Virus, Dark Matter Projection, Akuma Weapons, DM Energy Manipulation, Self Destruction, DM Electricity, DM Spikes, Flight, Akuma Scream/Screach. 2nd Exorcist: Artificial Regeneration, Unnamed Innocence. Attack Potency: '''At least '''Town level (Fought multiple times with Yu Kanda and Allen Walker) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Town Class Durability: '''At least Town level (Comparable to a level 4 Akuma) '''Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended using dark matter energy projection. Standard Equipment: Lero, Sword, Cane Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Innocence Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lethal Blood:' The blood of Akuma, known as Akuma Oil, is rich with Dark Matter, making it poisonous to humans. Skin-to-skin contact and inhalation can result in humans, at the worst, contracting a deadly virus that makes pentacles appear on the skin, starting at the contraction site, before it spreads out, solidifies the body, and ends in the infect breaking down. At its mildest, it can result in fevers, illness and difficulty breathing. The effect of the virus is lessened for parasite-type Exorcists, who can purify the virus within their body. **'Blood Bullet:' The signature skill of Level 1 Akuma and an optional ability for Level 4, Akuma can mold their blood into bullets and fire them at targets, a successful hit resulting in an immediate spread of the Akuma blood virus through the target's system and a quick death if the situation is not remedied. **'Toxic Gas:' When bodies of Akuma and those killed by the Akuma blood virus are left to fester, their blood sublimates and leaves a noxious gas in the air that can be fatal if inhaled too much. *'Unique Technique:' Level 2 and Level 3 Akuma are shown to develop their own unique abilities, fueled by the Dark Matter in their bodies. *'Akuma Scream:' An ability unique to Level 4 Akuma, they are able to release a scream powerful enough to paralyze every living thing in a wide radius with tremendous amounts of pain and, even after the scream is finished, leave the victims too dizzy to move and, in the case of Exorcists, synchronize with their Innocence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:D.Gray-Man Category:Male Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7